


Wait, what?

by Mrs_Stark (Error404willtolivenotfound)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Mentions of past abuse, Smut, Wise Loki, sort of library sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Mrs_Stark
Summary: you're sad, loki is a good friend, but then it turns out you and loki are more than friends. library smut ensues.





	Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> my first reader fic please enjoy

Loki was silently perusing through his book when he saw you run through the library straight to the back.  
He debated following you, and in the end, his curiosity won out and he quietly stalked towards you.   
As he approached, he noticed that you had tears streaming down your face, mixed with your mascara, eyes puffy and cheeks wet.   
He notices new bruises on your arms, and he sighs.  
“Y/N, what happened? I have never seen you so upset.” He says quietly. You ignore him, choosing to bury your face in your arms instead.   
“Y/N, come here. It has become quite clear to me that you are in need of a hug.” You sniffle and shuffle over, leaning against Loki as he wraps his arms around you.   
“What has happened? Was it Zack again? Do I need to have words again?” tears jump to your eyes at the mention of his name.  
“N-no… I b-broke up with Zack… I liked somebody else and he found out, and, oh Loki, he didn’t take it well… he hit me. Hence the bruises. Loki, I don’t want these emotions, I honestly wish I could just, I don’t know, find someone who could love me for who I am, up here, in my mind, not for my body.”  
Loki hurts hearing this, he knows how that feels. He wishes you would just wake up and realise that the person was sitting right next to you, holding you close and listening to your problems.  
“Y/N, have you ever considered that… that person is someone who you would never expect? I mean, everybody just wants sex these days, they don’t want love or affection. Back on Asgard, you were not allowed to marry unless you were in love, and you had to wait until marriage to have sex.”  
“Loki, sometimes I wish I could be like you, so wise, and understanding, and carefree.”  
Loki fought back the urge to laugh.   
“Oh, my, I am not carefree, let me reassure you. I have many things I worry about, and right now, the top of the list is beating the shit out of Zack, then finding the person you left him for and threatening them. I never again want to see you hurt. You are much too important to me.”  
You mutter something under your breath, and Loki doesn’t quite catch it.   
“What was that, Y/N?”  
“N-nothing!” you stammer as your cheeks fill with colour and your eyes widen.  
“Nah uh, spill. What did you say?”  
“I said nothing!”  
“Oh, you can’t lie to the god of mischief and lies, missy!” Loki cries playfully and tackles you, tickling you. You scream and start laughing, trying to push him off of you. He tickles you ruthlessly without mercy, and it’s only when you gasp at him to stop through your giggles that you both realise what an awkward situation you’re in. Loki sits on top of you, pinning your legs to the ground, and his hands support his weight on either side of your head. His hair hangs down, framing his face, which has gone uncharacteristically red.   
“We seem to have found ourselves in quite the situation.” He smirks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. You burst into laughter again, but you quickly stop when you find his face only millimetres away from your own. You try to smother a gasp, but fail, as you feel goose bumps spreading through your body.   
“How easy it would be to just…” he trails off.  
“To what, Lokes?” you stutter nervously.  
“I was going to say… kiss you, but considering your recen- oomph!” he’s cut off by you leaning forwards and pressing you lips against his, rolling over so that you’re laying on top of him.   
Your lips move in sync and soon enough, you’re pressing your lips against his more forcefully, silently asking for more.   
He complies, opening his mouth and licking along your lower lip. You moan, encouraging him to kiss you deeply.  
You roll your hips down against his, relishing the moan that he releases, high-pitched and needy.   
You do it again, and again, until he pulls away panting and buries his face in your shoulder. “P-please, Y/N, please, more.”  
He rolls you over so that he’s laying between your legs and grinds down against you repeatedly until you gasp that you’re close.  
“M-me too. Come for me, Y/N. let it go.” You come with a loud moan, which you muffled by pressing your lips against his neck and sucking gently. He follows not long after you, burying his hands in your hair as he stills his hips and groans into your shoulder.  
You lay your head back against the floor, exhaling forcefully and grinning. Loki rolls off of you and sits up.  
“Well, that was… a surprise, to say the least.” He says happily.  
“Oh, yeah, did I mention that you were the reason I broke up with Zack?” you grin at him.  
“Wait, what?” he reaches for you, but you’re already up and running away from him, laughing.  
“Come back! Hey!”  
“Nope!”   
“Did I mention that I love you?” he calls.  
“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> like or nah?


End file.
